pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sky Castle of the Gods
"Sky Castle of the Gods"to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: "Ponad Morzem Chmur Pataponi ujrzeli pałac, wznoszący się w chmurach. Cóż może się tam czaić? Tajemnica Karmeńskich nowych niebios i ziemi zostanie ujawniona..." Misja ta ma duże znaczenie fabularne. Walczymy na niej nie tylko z Karmenami, ale także ze spotykaną wtedy po raz pierwszy nową, wrogą rasą demonów: Akumaponami. Razem z nimi poznajemy ich dwóch przywódców: Czarną Hoshipon i Mrocznego (ang. Dark One). Misji tej nie da się powtórzyć po udanym przejściu. Fabuła Po pokonaniu okropnego demona Pharamatary plemię Pataponów dotarło do miejsca, którego stwór strzegł. Ukazał im się stojacy wśród Morza Chmur Momokkun Pałac Amaterra, zamieszkiwany przez bóstwa. Jednak teraz okupowany jest przez Karmenów i ich straszliwych sojuszników, twórców Pharamatary... Tymczasem Zigotoński generał Gong, znając tajemnice demonów, postanowił własnoręcznie pomóc Pataponom. Ma w tym własne porachunki... Taktyka *Misja jest dość prosta, ale możemy stracić kilku żołnierzy. *Niezbędne jest zabranie jednostek dystansowych, by likwidowały latających wrogów. *Większość przeciwników ma Lodową broń, zatem warto uodpornić się na Lód i Zamrożenie. *Na misji zdobywamy ekwipunek, Ka-Ching, możemy znaleźć materiały (minerały), trochę broni, a co najważniejsze, na koniec dostajemy czapeczkę/perukę Shuraby Yapon: Patapona, prowadzącego minigrę, z której otrzymujemy Ka-Ching. *Mrocznego nie da się zabić. Ma na to zbyt dużo Zdrowia. **Da się go natomiast potraktować Efektami Statusu. *Przydać się mogą Megapony, które atakują przez budynki cele stojące za nimi. Ponadto pozwolą potraktować Efektami Statusu Mrocznego.thumb|Pierwsze spotkanie z Akumaponami Solucja Na samym początku ujrzymy małą, kamienną przeszkodę, przy której zaatakuje nas trójka Torimenów (Karmeńscy Toriponi) i trójka Kibamenów. Podobne oddziały nachodzić nas będą co jakiś czas do pierwszego starcia z Akumaponami. Nie są oni zbyt wytrzymałą przeszkodą, choć Torimenów da się zabić tylko atakami dystansowymi. Dalej czeka nas zniszczenie trzech kamiennych zapór, małego kamiennego muru i wieży, bronionej przez Yumimenów. Zanim rozwalimy te struktury, możemy zostać znacząco poranieni. Dalej stoi żelazna ściana, za którą czeka oddział demonów, nowych wrogów: Akumaponów. Spotkamy czterech Akuyariponów (Akumapońscy Yariponi) i dwóch Akumegaponów. Po zniszczeniu ściany zaatakują. Raczej nie są wytrzymali, zatem szybko ich zabijemy. Ostatni, po zabiciu wypuści miksturę zdrowia, która po podnesieniu odnowi nam całe utracone PŻ. Dalej stoi kamienny zapora... A za nią olbrzymia, mroczna konstrukcja. Pod nią ujrzymy Czarną Hoshipon i Mrocznego.thumb|Mroczny ([[Dark One; po prawej) obok Czarnej Hoshipon (po lewej)]]thumb|Demoniczne Oko; oko pośrodku musi stać się celem ataków Mroczny: To są te Patapony...? Ależ ja ich nienawidzę! Czarna Hoshipon: Lordzie Mroczny! Nie przejmuj się! Mroczny: Czarna Gwiazdo... Jeśli odważysz się wydawać mi rozkazy, zabiję cię! Czarna Hoshipon: Hehehe... Nie przebaczaj mi... Nyah, nyah. Co jakiś czas będzie nas atakować trójka Akukibaponów. Możemy atakować Mrocznego, ale nie możemy go zabić. Naszym celem musi być Oko, pod którym Mroczny stoi. W bitwie usłyszymy okrzyk Gonga, który po chwili dołączy się do bitwy, tym razem po naszej stronie. Zacznie atakować swoimi tornadkami. Nawiąże małą rozmowę z Mrocznym... Gong: Dzierżycielu Ciemności, Mroczny... Powstrzymam cię! Mroczny: O czym ty mówisz? Jak to możliwe, że mnie kiedykolwiek znałeś? Czarna Hoshipon: Lordzie Mroczny! Nie martw się, nie martw się! Zbierz się w sobie i pokonaj ich! Mroczny: Czarna Gwiazdo! Nie rozkazuj mi! Gong: Zniszczenie Demonicznego Oka lewitującego pośrodku uwolni bóstwo uwięzione wewnątrz! '' Gdy Oko będzie poważnie uszkodzone, wszystkie oka na nim zamkną się. Niedługo potem zniszczone Oko zniknie, a cała konstrukcja rozwali się, odsłaniając pomnik, na którym była zbudowana.thumb|Uwolnione bóstwo Gong: ''Zniszczenie Demonicznego Oka uratowało uwięzione wewnątrz bóstwo! Mroczny: Wy żałosne Patapony... Rozgniotę was! '' Czarna Hoshipon: ''Feh... Twoja moc tym razem wygrała... ale w następnym razie nie będzie tak samo! Po tych słowach Mroczny i Hoshipon odejdą, a my przestaniemy być atakowani. Następi mała rozmowa z Gongiem... Gong: Pataponi... Dobrze się spisaliście. Wielkie Bóstwo także wam dziękuje. O! Wielkie Bóstwo dało mi pewien rozkaz dla was, Pataponów. Oto Mroczny sprzedał duszę mrocznym Zaświatom. Nieszczęsny. Współczuję mu... '' ''Musisz zgładzić wielkiego demona, by uratować jego duszę... Potem pozostanie nam tylko pójść dalej, minąc znacznik i tak skończyć misję. Rozmowa Po tej misji czeka nas mała, lecz ważna rozmówka z Meden i pojedynczym Yariponem... Meden: Wielki (imię gracza'')... oto i starożytna, prastara legenda, która mówi o tym...'' Olbrzymia tęcza ukoloruje jajo w sekretnej krainie, znanej jako Środek Świata... Wielki demon skusił pewnego Wakapona do złamania jaja... Jajo rozbiło się na niezliczone odłamki, a cóż z tego, że nasze światy zostały rozbite... Oto, jak Patapony straciły swój kraj... Yaripon stojący obok:'' Jeden świat, jeden kawałek. Obelisk ukazał ukrytą stronę.'' Wszystkie Patapony to wiedzą. To kołysanka, śpiewana wszystkim dziecio-ponom. Meden:'' Jedynym najwyższym w tym świecie jest nasz Wielki'' (imię gracza)... Potem, gdy nasuniemy na Meden kamerkę, ta rzeknie: Meden: Wielki (imię gracza)... proszę, poprowadź nas do Krańca Świata! Śnieżne pola roznoszą się poza górami. Pyopyo i Mofu są silnymi, śnieżnymi wojownikami. Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne